A Glimpse of Chaos
by Ren09
Summary: Sequel to A Glimpse of Serenity. There back, the flock, Serenity, Aric and Ari together they must save the world and a flock member of there own. And it's not Serenity.
1. Initiated

-+-

"Now concentrate, Serenity". I did, closing my eyes Iggy guided my timid fingers. I heard him scoff, "Serenity, you don't have to close eyes". Oh right, I open them only seeing darkness before me. Fingers reached out in front of me, detecting for anything that may be in my way. Although I'm blind now, Iggy has been an exceptional guide. "Try to detect each sound with your ears". A soft ruffle was coming towards my right; simultaneously my head whirled to the sound. "That's it Serenity", Iggy took my chin in his long slender fingers.

"Now" he said, "who or what is it". My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion, judging from the scent the object is musty and thick. My fingernails skim over strong, tight muscles. "Ari" I breathe out. The skin beneath my fingernails shakes in laughter, "that tickles".

Instantly I remove my hands, looking into Iggy's direction I await for his answer. "Correct". I sigh with relief, my hands fall to my sides in exhaustion. We've been practicing for about four hours. Ari, Aric, Angel, Iggy, and I all have stayed behind while the flock went in search of food. So far, neither Erasers nor Flyboy's have attacked us. As well as, Omega, I'm sure he's out there. Waiting, waiting for us…

As three months have gone by my belly has somewhat bulge, but not by much. Not enough to be noticed. On several occasions I have been asked to use my blood, to heal my blindness I would put on a sheepish smile and lie. 'Must of run it's course', and I would shrug. I think some of them are unconvinced, but what could I tell them. Oh, yeah I just have the Eraser side of me, you know Chaos using it all right about know so in about six months or more she'll be produced. Yeah, that'll go over real well.

"Are we finished"? I asked Iggy, pleading it is so. I hear him sigh, soft calloused caress hands my cheek. "Yes, we are done". His breaths seem closer, and I feel his lips touch my forehead. Smiling, I wrap my arms around his slender waist, which I love to kiss and stroke each night. We embrace each other, just holding one another when distant flaps echo in the distance.

Feet skid across the grass, "get a room" Gassy scoffs. We break away from each other, still holding onto each other's waist. "So did ya bring anything good", I heard Aric ask.

"Uh-huh, look" as Nudge makes a crinkle noise, my brother gasps. "hmm, I love hot potatoes". I roll my eyes, he likes anything hot. "…and there's enough for everyone" Max bellows. As she riffles through more food, Iggy's grip leaves my waist, no doubt bringing the food towards me.

I turn around, skimming my hands along the ground in search of stones. Once, my arms are heavy and full, I begin placing them in a circle, "um, Serenity" Angel whispers. I raise one eyebrow, "yeah".

"Let's put them over here" she takes me by the elbow. Did I do something wrong? "No not wrong, Serenity. We just don't want to light the whole forest up". Oooh, my cheeks flush with warmth. She starts taking some from hands, again I feel with my fingers to make sure the rocks are exactly placed next to each other. "There" she says proudly, "now the wood". Her wings flutter for a moment, I plop myself down away from the pit. My head resting in my palm, sometimes I feel so useless. Being blind sucks, I always, always make mistakes. More than I did in the past.

"No you don't" Angel said sweetly, coming up beside me. "Here" she starts placing a few logs into my open palms. Then, how come I do everything wrong? She sighs heavily, frustrated, "you don't do everything wrong, Serenity. And it's not your fault". She knew the next thought before I even made it. Guess we had this conversation before.

Calloused thumbs rubber over my shoulder, "it's never your fault, Serenity". Iggy must have overheard our conversation, "never". He takes my face, forcing me to look at him. Well, I think I'm looking at him. "It's not yours or anyone else's, it just happened". I nod; I would never believe his words, because it really was my fault. If I hadn't let Chaos have her way, then…

"Hey" Iggy's voice is soft, like falling leaves. "It's not, okay"?

Again, I nod. Turning away from him I resume my work. With a snap of my fingers, a fire roars to life. Iggy sighs, he knows I'm not convinced, but he also knows he can't say anything otherwise.

Once, everyone is situated. We eat, munching and digging in loudly. Fang and Max are talking quietly to themselves. Though, blind my ears and other sense have enhanced significantly.

"She hasn't really said anything about it" Max murmurs. "I know, but there's no way it's gone".

"But if it's still inside of her…"she trails off, I rip off a chunk of burrito, swallowing it loudly. Iggy and Gassy are chatting about some explosive, "no way, man those two chemicals would make a way bigger explosive, then with the nitrogen".

"Yeah, but if we included these wire and…" Sometimes those pyro nerd amaze me, how do they come up with stuff with their lack of knowledge, experience maybe?

"So what do we do", Fang mutters under his breath. My eyes are staring straight ahead, hopefully at the warm, addicting fire. "I'll have a talk with her".

"You've said this for about the past week, Max".

"I know, but…"

"You don't want to kick her out"?

"That's part of it".

"What's the other part"?

Max is silent, "nothing, we just need her Eraser or not".

"Whatever, but the sooner or the better Max"

"Yeah, I know". They say no more, and I resume to eating in silence.

-+-

"You were quiet all through dinner" Iggy noted. I was on my side, head resting on my hands ready to fall asleep when Iggy's voice startled me. "Yeah well", I shrugged, "I have a lot on my mind".

"Like what"? He asked confused. When I didn't reply, he came to lie down next me. His soft breath tickling my neck, his long arms around my waist, "he will never hurt you again". He held me tighter. "I didn't mean-". I shook my head. I didn't mean Omega.

"Wait, what do you mean"? I pursed my lips, debating whether or not to tell him. "Serenity" his voice was firm. "You don't have to keep secrets, not from me". He brushed my hair away from my neck, and kissed my pulse.

"Chaos".

"What"? He pulled his lips away.

"Chaos" I repeated, he was quiet a moment. "Her" he said with venom. I nodded, "yeah".

"What about _her_. Is she back, Serenity? In your head, you can stop her, you know you can-". His fingers were digging deep into my arms, "no, it's not that. It's just it's been quiet for long time. It's nice", I murmured. His gripped relaxed, "oh, do you think she's gone". He resumes his position behind me.

"I hope so" I whispered, my eyes drooping close. "Me too" was the last thing I heard Iggy whisper before I drifted to sleep.

It could have been hours later, when I had the most nauseating feeling. Iggy was no longer around me, probably sprawled in the dirt somewhere. With his foot twitching, his head tilted to the side.

Again, a roll of nausea swept through me, sweat beaded off my skin. I stood, swaying slightly I tried using my others senses. Making sure I don't step on any slumbering bodies. Oh, the hell with it. I ran forward blindly, till I ran smack dab right into a branch throwing my head backwards where as I fell, hard.

I groaned painfully. That hurt, I'm surprised nobody heard that loud crack. Maybe it was just loud to me. Gradually, I stood using the thick branch for support. Something wet dripped down my face, blood.

A tickle feeling rose in the back of my throat. Quickly, I put my hair in knot with my weak hands and vomited on the forest floor.

_Please let this is just food poisoning, _I thought grimly. I knew it wasn't, it was her.

My Chaos

-+-

**Okay yeah, probably one of my worst chapters, but I didn't know how to begin this.**

**Review Please and Thank You**


	2. Endured

**Yay, Thanks for the review…**

**-+-**

"All right up and at'em" Max's call was loud and commanding. Flashing my eyes open, I blink for a moment. With the back of my hands, I rub gunk and dirt out of my eyes. I can already hear the flock moving around me, closing down camp and gathering belongings.

Someone takes my hand, "hey sis". Beaming at the boy who is my bro, "what's up"? Instead of answering me, he embraces me tightly, "I'm so sorry". He breathes into my side. Rubbing his back I shush him, "would you quit apologizing, already".

His head continues to rub into my side, "I know it's just…", he reached with his little hands to touch my neck. A healed scar now, but still with the ugly pink gashes to show it for it, "this" he implied. A kiss to his forehead was all I gave him, "its okay".

"Kay", he said in a small voice. His presence left my side, drifting towards the flock possibly. I wish Aric would learn to forgive himself, he knows that I've forgiven him but it seems it's not enough for him. True, he did torture me, biting my neck and hurting fellow flock members. He was lucky they took him in, but after awhile he soften. Maybe because of the state at the School, a condition I hope I never have to back to. Or maybe it was when went they ripped my very wings from shoulder blades.

The action when I flap wings sends a wave of pain rushing through my spine. Iggy has offered to carry me, as well as other members of the flock. But I' am afraid that soon enough they will find out about Chaos, one or another.

-+-

Throughout these three months Iggy has somewhat developed into mature features. His body is tone where baby roundish is gone. I can practically feel his warm muscles surround me, as we fly to some unknown destination.

"Max"? Nudge asked, "where we going? Cause now we really don't have anything to do, besides same the world, duh. But I mean like can we just take a break and go shopping or I don't how about umm, oooh let's get our hair done come on Max, pretty please with a hamburger on top of a sundae".

I heard Max sigh, "fine, but then we get right back to the mission, got it"?

"Uh huh, most defiantly, shopping time here we come". All of the guys groaned in unison, I giggled slightly when I paused in mid-laugh. Something kicked my abdominal, applying pressure to my stomach I felt it again, I jumped. And yes it is possible to jump in mid-air. "You okay", I heard Iggy whisper in my ear. Nodding, I focused on the kicking again it was coming from my side.

Oh! That one was harder. "You sure okay"? Iggy repeated. "Um, yeah most be the food from last night making its way down to ya know".

"Uh-huh, sure", he said doubtfully.

"What? Don't you believe me"? I ask him.

"Yeah, sure I believe it". Thing is I didn't believe him to believe me. Changing the subject, I whispered in his ear, "Iggy"?

"Yeah"

"What exactly is the mission"? He was silent for too long, making me think he forgot my question. His grip however did tighten, "well" he laughed. "I don't really know, guess whatever Max decides. But seriously we're supposed to save the world from people like the white coats, blah, blah".

"You sound enthused".

"Oh, I' am" he said sarcastically, "sometimes though I wish we weren't on the run all time, you know? An R and R day would be nice once in awhile".

I snuggled closer to chest, "I know what you mean", he placed his chin my head. "You always do", he murmured. Again, the kicking was caused me to jump, kicking me in a lower place. "All right that's it", Iggy's voice raised an octave. I'm sure everyone's eyes were on him now, "why do you keep jumping"?

My eyes darted around nervously, "I, uh, I…um I have to pee", I replied sheepishly.

-+-

"Better"? I heard Iggy ask, as I stepped out from behind a bush. I nodded; he took my wrist then my legs in his arm. He was just about to take off when; I had to go…again! "Uh, Iggy"?

"Yeah" he stopped flapping his wings.

"I have to go again". He stiffen, I could practically feel his muscles lock into place. "Are you sick"? I shook my head, "is there's something you're not telling me" again, I shook my head. Even though I knew full well what he meant.

He sighed, "all right, there ya go". He dropped me on the ground again while I dashed behind another tree. I was back into his arms five minutes later, he was silent.

"Hey, what's wrong Serenity"? Gassy asked, "Having a pee problem, like I have a…fart problem"? Grinning, I shook my head, "I think I had too much to drink, last night. You know it goes right through me"?

"Oooh, well later want to test some bombs out with me? I mean I just made like a mass of'em".

"Yeah, okay". He drifted away, "you made more bombs didn't you"? I asked Iggy, I felt him shrug. "Well, he was in the mood so I helped. Now that I can see, my bombs can be just as…bigger".

"Oh really".

"Yes, really" he said as he snuggled into my hair, "thanks to you" he added. "No problem".

"How come you don't use it for you eyes", I shrugged, "for some reason I think it doesn't work right now, maybe that was Chaos's thing, you know".

He was quiet, which probably meant he was nodding. "All right you guys, we are here". Max called from the front.

"Oh, look at all the shopping centers". Nudge sighed, "And the toy center" Angel squeal excited. "Vid-dee-o games" Gassy said with desire.

"Boring" Fang coughed. "Oh come'on Fang, this can't be that boring" Ari teased him, something I'm sure Fang didn't take too well. "Hey, sis look at all the toy's can I like get one or something cause I don't have any", he said somberly. Staring into the darkness to where I hoped my brother was, I fished through my pockets till I found a couple bills. I handed it to him, when I felt him tug on it, as he took it I still held onto it, "don't spend it all at once, okay?"

"Okay", then I let it go, the bills went with him. Descending into dark alley, I'm sure of, we tightly tucked in our wings. And the shopping adventure began.

-+-

We left with only a few things in our hands. However, everyone has got at least one item. Angel, as I recall her 'persuading' a woman to buy her, her gift, received a new white dress for her bear, Celeste. Nudge received some hair pins for hair, designed in someway that only Nudge herself could describe. Max bought a new scarf red I suppose, Fang a pair of Ray-Bans, and Iggy I think he got another piercing for his upper ear.

"Look what I got" Aric shoved something soft into my face. Gently my hands glided over the object, "oh a stuffed animal, how nice".

Aric snorted, "no, it's not a stuffed animal, it's a blanket, silly". I raised an eyebrow, why would he need a blanket. "Why did you get a blanket"? I asked.

"Because I've never had one", he said solemnly, a lump gather in my throat. "But hey, what did you get", he asked to change the subject. I shrugged, "nothing".

"Don't you want anything", he asked with sympathy.

"No" then I kissed his head, "I have everything I need right here".

-+-

**Okay yeah another lame chapter, but I promise things will pick up, ideas like just popped in my head last night.**

**So click the little purple button and review, review, review ; ).Because reviews = more chapters. **


	3. Adored

His calm breathing to the left put me to sleep, like a lullaby. With my brother curled next to my spine and my hands wrapped around Iggy's stomach, I was in paradise. I held Iggy tighter, when a kiss descended into my hair. Looking up, I smiled blinking my eyes open.

Before I could register Iggy's breath tickling my face, his lips crashed into mine. More passionately then before, I gasped when his hands went to rub the spot between my wings making me melt. With my mouth open, Iggy's tongue sought entrance, discovering me.

He pulled away, both of us gasping for air. His hand stroked my cheek, then his finger trailed from the neck to my collarbone to my wrist. I shivered, "it's been awhile", his voice barely a whisper.

Smirking, I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers tugging on his hair forcing him back upon my lips. His hands cup my face, pulling me away. "I'm serious".

"You perv", I snorted. His hands pull me close to his jaw-line, fresh whiskers graze my face. "Yes, but I'm your perv and you love me for it".

True, I did. My lips kiss his jaw, "some other time". I murmured as I stroked his hair, like silk weaving through my fingers. I hear him sigh, "all right".

As he resumes going to back to sleep, easing himself back upon the ground my hand reaches out and tugs at his shirt. I grip onto him like an infant and fall asleep with his arms cradling me.

-+-

Waking up to Max morning call was not pleasant. Every morning she would yell, 'up and at'em'. Couldn't we sleep in for once? Someone gripped my hand, "nope, sides can't waste time sleeping". Even though Angel can read minds, I've found rather it annoying sometimes. This was one time I wished Chaos was here. Not that I had anything against Angel, just sometimes I wish she would stay out my head.

I sigh, brushing dirt from my clothes. My wings extend, "hey, watch it". Ari barks. With a flushed face, I say "sorry". I hate being blind it's one of them worse things about this whole…thing. It makes me feel so useless.

Iggy's calloused hands descend upon my shoulder, "don't worry about it". He changes the subject, "it took me like ten minutes to pluck your fingers off of me, this morning". He was referring to my grip on him from last night. "Sorry", I repeat sheepishly. Instead of speaking, he brings me close to him. "I love it".

Just as quickly as he held me, it lets go. Helping the others till we were airborne. The air felt fresh from up air compared to far below, it was too thick.

"So Serenity, sleep well"? Fang came up beside me. I merely raised an eyebrow. "what-".

"in your sleep you were murmuring something".

"Like what".

It was silent for minute, "something about Chaos". I shrugged, I didn't recall any dreams. I heard his wings beat away, as he gave up on the subject.

I sighed, wondering what I could be talking about in my sleep involving Chaos. As if she heard me, my belly gave a little kick. Smashing into my abdominal, I winced. The pain came again, that's when I felt my energy fade fast. My wings couldn't support me any longer, and I dropped like a sack.

Wind rushing around me and hair whipping against my face. I closed my eyes, knowing Iggy would catch me. And like that his strong arms lifted me higher and higher. He was calling my name, but I was far too tired to care. In that instant I knew I too tired to keep my eyes open for another second.

-+-

The flock was adamant that I tell them what was wrong with me. "You're not sick, are you"? Aric whimpered, his face leaning into my shoulder.

We took refuge along a cliff side, till I was on my feet again. I shook my head, "no, I just feel really drained". Even my voice sounded drain. "Well, till then Iggy carries you". Max ordered. "Did you eat something bad, cause last night's food was no good either? But you know it could be something else like-" she gasped. "you don't think…"

"What"? Max hissed.

"Well, the school, you know mess with her-".

"-maybe it's affecting you know", Iggy finished in horror. He gripped my shoulders, pulling my close to his chest. "Iggy, Iggy really I'm fine". I tried pushing him away, but his hold was much strong then mine or was I the weaker one.

"Really guys, I'm fine". Iggy sighed against my neck, "sure Serenity". He didn't believe me; instead he picked me up in his arms. "let's go guys" without waiting for a reply he was in the air. "Man, Serenity. What did you do gain weight"? He was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working, "yeah, I guess". I shrugged.

"It's going to be all right. You'll see".

"How can I see, I'm blind"! That shut him up. The rest of flocked followed close behind, but no one spoke. Even if they did I don't think I could hear them. Once more, my body was shutting down and I slumped against Iggy's chest.

-+-

Someone was stroking my hair away from my face. His hands ever so lightly trailing the outlines of my face.

Iggy. A slender finger followed the curve of my eyebrows to my temple and down my cheek. "Iggy" I croaked.

"Shh, I'm right here". Using my hands I reach out feeling his chest to the left of me. He took my searching hands and brought me closer, "if you die…" his voice cracked.

"I'm not dying, Iggy". His head buried into my neck, "you're jumping to conclusions. I'm just sick, it'll blow over soon". He nodded, "I hope so, cause if you die…" He didn't finish, instead we listen to the quietness around us. The grass beneath me was wet from the morning dew. Songbirds were singing, and something landed on my head.

As he pulled away, he chuckled. "I remember as a kid, I would go out in the mornings and soak up this dew. One day, a butterfly landed on my arms, I wonder if this is the same one". Gently he eased the creature of my hair, "you gave me back everything, Serenity. It's not right, that you…"

I placed on finger over his lips, "I'm okay, honest". Then, I kissed him. I kissed him hard, pushing backwards with hands splayed across his chest. We both went down, the dew soaking our clothes. "Where are the others"? I asked, coming up for air. "They gave us some private time", he griped my face pulling me back down. One leg went around my hips, his grinding with mine in perfect sync.

His hands went from my face to my the edges of my shirt near my waist, the gliding of the fabric over my skin caused a shiver to erupt from my body. Soon it was over my head, his hands trailing up and down my back, coming around to trail up my abdominal. I shied from the touch that sent a wave of pain.

My lips went from his to his throat, remembering that I once desired his blood. They trailed down his collarbone, but an annoying piece of fabric was in the way. My hands dived under his shirt, crawling up his stomach removing the shirt. His back arched wanting more.

His hand trailed up from abdominal to my breast, cupping it. He rolled over, till he was on top. His hands gliding down my body, when I felt him pause. "Serenity? What are…?" His hand lightly trailed around my belly, he applied pressure to one area, and I jumped.

"I don kno" I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his neck, when he pulled away. "What is this Serenity"? Quickly, I came up with a lie, I sighed. "You should know, Iggy. Being blind well…it's hard to see". He kissed the bruise on my stomach, "I'm sorry". His kiss was tender, caressingly. His tongue lapped at it, like lapping up a wound. His hot tongue burned my body, trailing down to my hip bone. Gliding back and forth as his finger fiddled with the waistband.

With a tug, he slid them slowly from his hips. The snap of a buckle came from him, as he removed his own. With a slender hand, he ran his hands up my knees and in between my thighs spreading them. His lips were gentle as the sucked my tender spot, pulling back and going for more again and again. Then, he got rougher; his sucking took me with him. His tongue lapped out, learning my weakness, his tongue trailing the outer regions of its shape till he dived for the center.

I moan so loudly, that Iggy slipped his tongue back into his mouth. Once more his warm breath blew onto my spot, making me shiver. My desire to close my legs was strong, but his grip was stronger. "Not yet" he murmured spreading them once more. This time, his hot body rested against mine. As my breasts pushed against his chest, his mouth back upon mine, as his hips grinded against mine seeking entrance from far below.

I arched wanting more, but he pulled back teasing me. Whimpering, I wrapped my arms around him bringing him closer. Finally we merged as we became one in this night of paradise.

-+-

When I opened my eyes. I could see. I could see again, everything was so clear. To the right laid, Iggy, naked and beautiful like an Angel. Both of us lay upon our clothes, I shivered as breeze whipped through the forest. Upon my body or more specifically my stomach were patches of bruises. Gently, I eased a finger upon on. I clamped my lips shut from letting a scream out. Pulling a shirt over my chest or Iggy's shirt I quickly hid them.

Iggy looked so peaceful. His eyes relaxed and his pale eyelashes resting upon cheeks bones. My finger trailed his curved eyebrows, my hands stroking his hair from his forehead, planting a kiss there. Once more, a breeze whipped through, Iggy shivered slightly. I put my body on top of his, keeping us both warm.

Iggy blinked his eyes open, and smiled. "Hey", he whispered, his hands came up brushing hair away from my face. "hey", and I gave him a morning kiss.

"I can see", I murmured while I fiddled with a stray strand of his hair. "What"? He mumbles as he was kissing my neck. His face was inches from mine now, noses touching. I leaned upon his forehead. "I can see. And I love what I see".

He smirked, "so all it took was a little intimacy". Playfully, I slapped his shoulder, "ha, funny. But…it was worth it" I whispered into his shoulder.

We gather ourselves off of each other, I swayed a little but he was there to catch me. "You okay, though"? He asked cautiously. I nodded, "still little weak, but okay".

Dressed and ready, Iggy wrapped me in his strong arms. Tightly, he pressed himself against me, "it was the best night", and he nipped at my ear.

"Yes it was".

He pulled away, clearing his throat, "we better get back". My cheeks flushed. "yeah, they've gotta be wondering where we are". I rolled my eyes.

With our hands entwined we emerged from the woods, Iggy catching me every so often as I swayed or stumbled. "Hey guys". Iggy smiled.

Max scowled, looking from me to Iggy. Fang came over and gave Iggy a high five; Ari patted him on the back. "Where ya do?" Gassy asked, wrapping himself around me. "Yeah" my brother joining him."Are you okay"?

I nodded, "of course".

Angel smirked, "took me awhile to convince everyone not to go after you guys". My face flushed, God they must have thought we were ambushed or something.

"But you can see" Angel murmured, her head cocking to the side.

"You can see"? Both Gassy and Aric pulled away. "Yes, I can". And of course that lead to everyone coming to either hugging me or a playful punch into the shoulder. "yay, well let's not dwell on it" Max huffed.

"So why did it happen, do you know why it happen? I mean you and Iggy were aaaaall alone for a long time. What were you two doing anyway making out"? She gasped, "You were making out, nice. Was it good?

"Okay, let's drop, Nudge", Max sighed.

"But, Max don't you want to know all the juicy details"?

"No".

"Oh c'mon".

"Nudge, I said no".

"Whatever, so Serenity. Was…it..,good? Her words faltered, her eyes got big staring at my lower region. "What"? I asked her.

She pointed, "What is that"! she shrieked.

Everyone's head swerved to my direction, as my stomach was slightly bigger than before.


	4. Confessed

**Umm, well I apologize Davinci-of-stories, I just didn't think many people cared for this story. I mean getting pregnant…I thought it was lame. I'll try to update frequently if it means that much to you.**

**-+-**

Mentally cursing myself in every language I knew of, which was one, I quickly smothered down my shirt. My face intensifying with heat, as it turned beat red.

Being the innocent as possible, I stared at her as if was news to me too. With my index finger, I gave it a slight poke. Truthfully, it was that much of a bulge, not like a pregnant bulge, just a little lump. "Umm, good question". Nudge came forth without waiting for my consent. Her hand roamed over my stomach.

"What have you been eating, carbs", she asked skeptically. "I mean, it's not like you eat much anyway, yet here you are gaining weight". Then, she saw my face. Her words came out more quickly than before. "Not that your fat or anything, I mean you look great Serenity, just do like push-ups and sit-ups". It sounded as if she was trying to reassure herself whether than me.

I shrugged, "Look Nudge, I don't know maybe I gained weight or something. You should know the school does some twisted stuff". My tone held a hint of ice in it, all those times in the school where I got electrocuted again and again. There' s no telling what really went on there. But I knew what was happening, this wasn't from any experiment, well it was, only this was her.

She was coming, my little…my head snapped up. Angel's face was scrutinizing my mind, as if she was putting together the last bits of a puzzle. I quickly buried that thought, and hopefully everyone would let it go.

Max stood up, tossing her head removing stray hands of hair out her face. "Are we through with her body appearances or do we want to talk about shoe size next"? Nudge shook her head.

"Good, then let's get back on track".

Fang nodded, removing a map from his pocket. He smothered it on a stump, where him and Max hovered over it speaking quietly to themselves. "No offense, Serenity but that's not going to get bigger is it"? Iggy asked while we walked together hand in hand. My hand fluttered over my stomach. "No, I mean for you I won't get any bigger". Then, I kissed him on the cheek as if to make emphasis on my promise.

-+-

Max balled the map up; Fang rolled his eyes hands out. "Let me fold it". Max scowled, but complied handing over the ball of paper. "All right, you guys", she crossed her arms, "we're going west".

Aric was sucking on drumstick, or was it a rat stick. "Why west"? Max stared at him, "There's an Itex headquarters there". Aric, being cute and innocent as he was, asked again, "why"? Her face scrunched up in disgust, "because I said so"! Then, with a flap of her wings, she took off into the sky.

"Must be that time of the month", Iggy whispered to me. I giggled in response.

Fang snorted, "that's not funny, Ig". He looked off into the distance where Max took off.

"Dude, yeah it was and you know it".

"You should cut her some slack; she's having a rough week".

Iggy cocked his head to the side, "she always gets like this, and it'll blow over". Fang's face never waved from the sky, "not this time". Looking between them, I bounded up to Fang, "What do you mean? What's wrong"?

This time Fang met my gaze, a look that said 'you ought to know'. "Did I do something"? Iggy placed his hands on my shoulders, "you did nothing wrong".

"No, Fang if there's a problem. Tell me". Fang shifted his stance, looking uncomfortable. "It's you". I froze, each of my muscles tense. Iggy's hands squeezed my shoulders. "Me"? My voice squeaked while Fang nodded. "Yeah, she says we're getting off track from the mission. Having too much…fun".

"Is it one of her headaches"? I asked, but Fang's eyes shifted back to the sky. "I don't know, but let's go". He took a running start and he was airborne. His giant black wings pushed him off the ground and into the sky.

"I always do something wrong", I muttered more to myself then to anyone else. Iggy, having the best ears of the flock, planted his hands on my shoulders and spun me around, "it is not your fault". His eyes bore into mine. I shrugged, not entirely agreeing with him.

When the others saw Fang take off, they too unfurled their wings one after another. "Oh, I hope we stop at some shopping malls, and get some new clothes. Or better yet food real solid food. And a shower…" Nudge murmured to Gassy, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. Already they were in the sky like Fang.

"Come on Ari, first the left wing then the right" she urged Ari. "I got it, I got it" he mumbled. With Iggy, Aric and I following close behind us too were in the sky.

After awhile we were coasting above the clouds, heading west. At least, I think it was west. We were just following Max. I coasted up to her. "Max"? Her eyes were dead set in front of her. Fang who was on the other side of her caste me a warning glance, as if to say 'be careful'.

"Max? Do you have a problem with me"? Max's head snapped towards Fang. He offered her a sheepish grin, "can't keep your mouth shut can you"?

"Nope" Fang said curtly.

She sighed, "Actually, I do. And you want to know why"? My head bobbed up and down; before she spoke she gave Fang a look. He obviously knew what it meant, because immediately he slowed his pace following closely behind Max, giving her and I a private conversation.

"You're lying" I tried to put an innocent face, but I think it failed. "You can't fool me, for one no one gains that much weight in less than day and second you did this the last time you had a problem. And in case you've forgotten, your lying got us in a bigger mess". My face must have looked stunned, because she just nodded to herself as if that made her theory correct.

So I ducked my head slightly, "so Max what _do _you think is going on". She shot me a hard look, "I don't know, but you better have a straight answer, Serenity. Remember what I said", her eyes were cold, as if a she was scolding a preschooler. "You do anything to jeopardize this flock. I will kill you". After a moment, she looked back towards the sun.

With my eyes glued to her face, I considered it for moment. And this time I decided to tell the truth. "Okay, Max. To tell you the truth, I don't really know what's going on. But when I do, you'll be the first one I tell".

She nodded, "I hope so or else". I floated back by Iggy's side, I didn't even want to know what _else _meant.

-+-

We settled in a clearing for the night. The sun was setting and going out like a flicker of the candle. As we banked and land gracefully, Max shot me a look once more before Fang took her wrist, dragging her away.

While Gassy and Aric messed with a few matches, those two were getting along like old friends, Iggy came up beside me. "Everything okay"? I nodded, "you know, you can tell me anything, if Max is making you uncomfortable I mean she does that to me all the time".

"It's okay Ig, really". I gave him a sympathetic look hoping he would drop it. After a long glance, he let it go. "All right, who wants hamburgers"! That received about every 'me' by each flock member. All of which were raising their hands. "Wow! Really Iggy we have hamburgers. My mouth is dying for some, I mean we haven't had any in like ages. Soooo much better than", Nudge shuddered, "rat or possum".

"Yeah, yeah. We got real, edible meat". He withdrew several patties that were fortunately mold-free. With it, he withdrew a pan from his pack. "when did you get that" Max asked.

Iggy looked at his pack for moment, "oh you mean this". He gestured toward the pack, "well at the place where…"he trailed off, _where Serenity lost her my sight. _"I just stole one of those".

"Iggy" Max rolled her eyes in frustration. He shrugged and continued dishing out the meal. Iggy was amazing, I never seen anyone cook as well as he did. He applied just the right amount of spice and packed the meat together so that more than twenty patties fitted on the pan.

And the best part was it tasted heavenly. The warm juices slid down my throat that brought up memories from long ago, a different liquid that I used to crave, I quickly tried to banish that thought. Once we were through, Max ordered everyone asleep. Since Iggy cooked, Fang would be the first to take watch. At first, Ari volunteered but glare from Fang quieted him down.

I never realized but me and him were alike. The whole Eraser thing and still trying to fit in with the flock. I wonder what's going through his mind; surely he would have some thoughts to my behavior. He must be wondering what really happened to Chaos.

She wouldn't just disappear, yet he hadn't said one word to Max. I would have to respect him more in the future.

We were settling down for the night, Aric took his usual place beside my chest while Iggy wrapped is long arms around my waist, his face buried in the crook of my neck. Against my will, my eyes lids shut as I drifted off to sleep and dreamt.

"_Kill, kill". Angry faces surrounded my and baby whose eyes were wet and green. Such a strange color, but nonetheless we were surrounded by those who wanted to harm her. I clutched her closer to my chest, my little Jade._

"_You can't trust her" a familiar voice said._

"_Once she gets the chance, she will kill you"._

_Iggy?_

_Jade was looking up at me with tear stricken eyes, "mommy"? She whined, and clutched her tighter. "I knew you were lying", another familiar voice said._

_I turned and fled, with Jade in my arms. They were coming closer, the beat of their wings thudded into my ear canal. My wings carried us higher, but we couldn't escape. It was many against one, and I couldn't out run them._

_The scene slowly changed, I landed somehow the ground wet and the air thick, all around me was dark, crimson blood. Bodies in heaps and mound, that could not be distinguish from one another. When I went out clutch Jade closer, I found empty air,_

_My insides were screaming NO! Who would take my baby! Then, I heard a sniffle. Turning, I found my little Jade perched on a mound of flesh. She was sobbing into her hands, when her head slowly came up. Hesitantly, I took two steps towards her, "Jade"?_

_Big fat tears rolled down her face, "I'm sorry mommy". Blood was dripping from her mouth and elongated claws that sprouted from her fingers. "I'm sorry"._

"_Sorry? Sorry for what, honey". My tone gentle and soothing, her eyes looked around her. My eyes following, I gasped. She was on top of Iggy, he cried blood as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. And much, much more spewed from his body. Gazing around me, I identified each flock member one way or another they have been slaughter by her._

"_I'm sorry"._

_I couldn't think of anything to say, "J-J-Jade, how could you"? I asked horrified. She stared at more moment, her tears pausing. She shook her head, "not me, him". Then, she pointed to someone from behind._

_The turn seemed to last an eternity and when I did. I gasped, as I stared at his perfection that dripped red._

_-+-_

**Kay, review please. Let's try five reviews and I'll update. I don't usually do this, cause it's childish and mean, but this is just to see how bad you want this story posted. **

**And you guys can probably guess whose behind her…dun,dun,dun.**


	5. Disturbed

**Okay, I know I like haven't updated in like for-ever and I'm sorry to those who are itching to read this story. I promise you, I'll update faster. I'm just trying to finish my other story that way, I can write all the Iggy stories you guys desire.**

**-+-**

I was quiet, quieter than usual. The dream was horrible, maybe a premonition. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around the fragile creature inside me. _He _wouldn't get to her, no one can have her and I'll die first. Astonishment flooded through me, never in my life had I thought I would come to love her.

My first plan was to eliminate her the minute she was extracted from my body, but now I cannot. I love her, my little Jade. I will protect her and raise her for a happy and healthy life as long as I'm breathing. My fingers fluttered over my small bugle tenderly, "I'll keep you safe", I cooed.

"Who will you keep safe"?

My head snapped up as Angel strode over. She smiled at me, her eyes drifting to my stomach. Her eyes widened slightly her lips forming an 'O' shape. She looked once more to my stomach to my face and fluttered away. Oh, god no! please don't let her spill the beans.

_Please Angel don't_, I hope she heard my cry. She spun around, locking her eyes with me, _I won't_. She sighed, then she smiled once more, _she loves you too._

A pain emitted from my stomach as kick was delivered from Jade; I felt it and caressed the bulge once more thoughtfully.

-+-

Of course, we were flying again. Flying where you make ask? I don't know, in fact I don't think Max even has clue because for one we KEEP FLYING WITH NO SENSE OF DIRECTION! Okay, maybe she does with her bird radar and all, but she won't tell exactly where were going.

It's so frustr-

Something hard connects to my spine, instantly my wings fold and falling. Iggy's calling my name from above, but someone grabs my hair and yanking my head back, and slams my face into their knee. I groan in pain, out my peripheral vision I see another kick coming my way. But this time not to my face, but my stomach.

NO!

Immediately, I curl into fetal position protecting my baby. The kick connects with one my arms and I hear a sickening crack.

"I knew it", he whispers in awe. Again, he holds by my hair, I'm merely dangling in the air. His hands drift from hair to my neck, to get a better grip. "why else would you be protecting _that_ part of your stomach"?

Then, Omega spins me around holding me up like a doll. "Tell me, why"? Everyone freezes their hard flapping turning into a softer beat. Cold fury is plastered on Max's face, but her fury is more directed towards mine rather than Omegas. Fang is ever calm and silent as he tighten his jaw.

Already, I can see the Gasman fists balling up tightly, one of his hands dig into his pockets for a bomb. Iggy spits in disgust while Ari snarls, his lips pulling back to reveal canine teeth. Aric looks at me with scared eyes, Nudge gasps in horror not believing what he's seeing. While Angel regards the scene solicitously, she looks from me to Omega, seeing the plan forming in his head.

"Why do you protect a monster"?

Iggy is the first to speak, "What are you talking about"! He screams. He shakes me a little, oh no. "Have you not told them"? He asks in my ear, stroking my hair. "Don't Omega, please don't". He only chuckles. "This little liar has been keeping a deep secret from you, Ignatius. All of you in fact".

"I knew you were lying"! Max yells in frustration.

"Serenity"? Iggy looks hurt, "what is it"?

"Tell them" Omega urges me, "tell them about your Chaos". Iggy gasps a slight look of shock spreads across his face, Then, his face hardens, I recognize several emotions spreading across his face. All of which, I never want to see; pain, hurt, hate, and worst of all disgust.

Oh, no horrible big fat tears are already slipping down my cheek, "No? You won't say anything, fine I will". He clears his throat, pointing to my stomach. He rolls my shirt up exposing it, "now as you can see this no weight gain, in fact she's pregnant".

I close my eyes, lips trembling slightly. Practically everyone gasps, well Nudge and Aric. Fang lets out a huff, Max swears, Ari growls, both Angel and Iggy are eerily quiet, "with none other than Chaos herself, and once its free she was going to set her loose on everyone of you".

My eyes snap open, "that's not true", I look towards the flock, "I swear that not what was supposed to happen". But each one of their faces says they don't believe me. "Iggy"? Praying he won't believe Omega lies.

He turns his head away in disgust, "how could I"?

He wasn't looking at me, "after you lied to us".

His eyes weren't meeting mind. "How am I supposed to believe you, when you lied? Everything was lie, even our love".

His eyes met mine then.

"Nooo! I love you, I love you still". My eyes were shedding tears like sprinklers.

"Then, why didn't you tell me, if you loved me couldn't you've told me"? I was dumbfounded, I couldn't think of response. The only thoughts running through my mind were, _don't go, don't go._

Then, he said something that broke me not just in two place but shattered my into little bits and pieces never to be restored again, ever.

"Get out my sight, you liar".

"Iggy"?

"GO"! His eyes were an icy fiery blue, I flinched away from it. It was strange that even though his eyes were cold, that they held such a passionate and detestation fire. "You're an eyesore".

My ears were ringing so loudly, my heart beat loud and clear drowning every sound out except for a manically laughing. It pulled me away from my love and away from the flock in an instant.

-+-

Omega dropped me on some forest floor in a heap. He was cracking knuckles, "its' been to long". He was there in an instant, his hands brushing my cheeks. He planted a small kiss on my temple; I tried to back away but held my wrists above my head in an iron-like grip.

Before I knew it, my hands were bounded by rope. "Omega" I panted, "what are doing"? He smiled; it was wicked and lovely at the same time, frightening too. "Saving you", he explained, in a quick motion he removed my shirt. Leaving my stomach exposed, his hands fluttered over them staring at in awe.

I tried to cringe away from the horrible hands, but it was futile. He held me in place, "here" he murmured to himself. Raising his hand above his hand, I knew what he was going to do. I began thrashing and screaming pleas of help but we were as far away as the flock as possible. No one could hear me, even so no would care.

The hands were descending, and felt a horrible pain he sliced through my stomach like Swiss Cheese. "Ah, here it is". His hands hooked onto something, dragging it out my body.

"No, no, Jade"! I screamed her name as he withdrew a withering baby, screaming hysterically. She was alive, but soon she would be dead, Omega could crush her. "Time to end this" he muttered. The pain in my side was nothing compared to seeing a helpless, vulnerable Jade in his grasp.

"Jade"! A blood-curdling cry left my lips. My breaths were quick and irregular; I was losing too much blood too fast. If Jade died, then I would die too. My vision was getting fuzzy, and was Jade slowly fading away.

"No" I whispered.

"Ow, dammit". Omega swore dropping Jade as her little teeth snapped at his skin. Good for her. I quickly caught her with my ankles, as he dropped her, bringing her closer to me. Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I chuckled at her beauty. And she was beautiful, her little green eyes opened and she smiled revealing pointy canines.

"Oh, no you don't" Omega was dashing for us ready to squeeze the life out of Jade. "I'm sorry, Jade. I love you". I knew I couldn't save her, I couldn't save myself even. She tilted her head to the side, "mmm-mam-a"? She could speak, despite being so young and new and small.

"yes, dear". She slowly crawled over to me placing two hands on my stomach which was still swimming with blood. She turned and looked at Omega, smiling. "bu-bye".

And he vanished.

We were somewhere new; I looked around me and realized we were in a different forest. I laughed, even though I was going to die. "That's my girl", I praised her. I chocked on something, it tasted like copper as blood dripped from the corners of my mouth.

In the short time, Jade was bigger about at least one years old in appearance. I didn't know if this was from my miracle blood or Eraser DNA or what all I knew was that she was growing up fast. Too bad I wouldn't be here to see it.

My eyes were fluttering shut and she was making her way over to me. Using her teeth she got the ropes over my head loose, my hands fell limp at my side, I felt like I was suffocating as more blood swam its way up my throat.

I wrapped my arms around my child; she pushed away applying pressure to my wound. "be okay, momma, be okay" she repeated. But, my eyes were lolling around and losing I was unconscious. I reached out to stroke her cheek one last time, but my hand fell weakly to the side. She caught it, holding curled fingers to her face.

"I'm sorry" a hoarse whispered escaped my lips. Tears were already falling down her cheeks, "no" she whimpered. "don't go'. Heh, those were the same words I used.

I let the darkness sweep over me; I was tired of fighting it all the time. As I drowned in it a familiar voice like light pierced through the darkness. He was calling my name, full of worry and fear. And I didn't care that he disgusted me as long as heard that beautiful, amazing, comforting voice one more time.

He touched my cheek lightly, "oh, Serenity. Just hold on".

"Sorry, Ig. I can't". My eyes fluttered shut, as my soul was being sucked under and this time I didn't resurface.

-+-

**Kay what do ya guys think? I think I rushed it personally, but I had this idea in my head for like awhile and thought it was time to put out there. It was however longer in my head then it is on paper. Hope you guys kinda, sorta liked it. This book is going to be shorter than the first, cause I want to focus on He Escapes. I'd say this story will be about ten chapters long give or take. And I want to focus on some more Iggy drabbles those are fun hehe Bell and Ig know what I mean : D**

**Please review, I practically wrote this in less than an hour. NEW RECORD! (okay that was stupid) but anywho review pretty please. Because tomorrow, I'm going away like up north to…damn can't tell you cause you guys will find you what state I live in thus where I live. Can't have that know can we? Of course, I gave you guys tons of clues.**

**But yeah, I won't be updating in awhile although I was told by my sources there should be WI-FI in the hotel room, so you'll know tomorrow whether I'm present or not.**

**OKAY! Just review pretty please *looking all innocent*. And I'll post ASAP…**


	6. Wounded

**I know I said I would have this out sooner and I didn't I'm sorry. I switched to my other stories for awhile.**

**This is third POV…it's growing on me.**

**-+-**

Blood was oozing out of Serenity's side, and her breathing was coming in fast and quick. Her eyes lolling around and hands reaching weakly for one thing. Iggy knew what was, it was _her_. He shot the little monster a glare when he got a good look at its face. Her face was childlike, an innocent minus the tiny baby fangs protruding from her upper pink lip. And her hair was smooth, light and curled, a dark auburn color. And here eyes were jade, with glints of gold in them. Iggy could have mistaken her for a cherub if not for the fangs.

But that wasn't all, the way it was looking at Serenity wasn't hatred or anger, but undying love that Iggy could not but help love the small creatures more. If something loved her as much as he did, then how could he hate it, no how can he hate _her_.

"Momma", the little girl cried weakly. Her little, chubby hands reaching towards her suffering mother. Quickly, Iggy discarded his shirt pressing it into her side. Big tears rolling down her eyes, "momma", she cried again sniffling somewhat. Serenity's hand was reaching for something, but they limp fell to her side. Her breathing was slowing.

"No, no. C'mon Serenity! Stay with us", he pressed the shirt deeper into her wound. It seemed to sink into her flesh, becoming buried in skin and blood. The shirt was now drenched in red. Slowly, Jade eased herself next to her mother cuddling close and stroking her mother's hair.

"Love you", she murmured.

"She's not dying Jade"! Jade flinched from Iggy's voice, this time he was little bit gentler, "she's not". It wasn't working more blood continued to gush around them staining the forest floor. Serenity was deathly pale, as white as Iggy's wings. No longer was she gasping for breathes as if she in pain, instead she was ominously still and Iggy froze.

She wasn't moving. A slight rumble overhead didn't even stir him. Rain began to fall around them, his eyes intent on her face. As the rain almost drenched and soaked the bunch, Iggy remained still. Everything he ever had just faded in those last few moments.

He could not distinguish the raindrops from the tears that fell from his face. It seemed like the whole world was crying for a fallen angel. His angel, he looked like she was on a death bed. They were miles from any real hospital, even he got help it would be too late. He reached out and touched her head.

"I love you", he said as strongly as could, "and I'll always will".

The rain fell upon leaves; it streamed off one and dripped to the ground. Sounds of rain splattering all around him only made it harder to bear.

Soon flaps beat in the distance, still Iggy didn't move. Only the status quo shifted slightly. Although wet and cold, it seemed such little things were too impervious. He cradled her feeling her warmth fade to a bitter cold in his arms. Something splattered on her lovely face.

Maybe tears, maybe rain.

He brushed a finger tip over her moist lips and trailed it to a strand of stray hair, slipping it behind her ear.

"Iggy" Max sighed. Her eyes drifted from the cold doll in his hands to the child next to her. Balling her fists she took a step forward ready to kill the creature when someone put restraining hand on her shoulder.

Fang nodded towards them, he noticed that little girl was not at all means evil, Once again, Max looked back at the couple, and her eyes soften. The girl was non-threatening; in fact she looked just as sad.

"Sister"! Aric charged forward, falling to his knees. He looked from Iggy's blood shot eyes to his sister. He fell to his knees crying in great big sobs. Lamenting woes into a tight little ball, his shoulders rocked harder.

"It's raining Iggy", it was one of the shortest sentences Nudge ever uttered. In response, Iggy extended one of his massive wings, shielding Jade, Aric, and Serenity from the rain. He didn't care whether he was getting wet.

The flock sat and watched for long moment, before Max got up and walked over to Iggy placing a hand on his shoulder. If he showed any signs that he was aware, he didn't.

"Iggy", she said softly through the rain. "There's not much we can do".

Silence.

Rain.

"We need…to move, in case Omega…"

The sound of his name made Iggy blink, showing some anger in his blue orbs. "We have to let her go…".

Someone grunted, "Actually, isn't your mom around here". Fang's dark eyes penetrated into Max's. The idea was good, but would they make their in time.

Well, there was one way to find out and it wasn't here in the rain.

-+-

Above the world the rain was harder and relenting. Each time Iggy flapped his wings he swore he thought he heard Serenity's breathing stop. It was there, but barely like the wind.

They flew in the direction in which they believed, Dr. Martinez to be, she was after all a vet. She was closer than any hospital and she was probably the best chance they had. With Jade on Iggy's back and Serenity in his arms, he swore nothing would happen to Jade if Serenity died.

So much pain clenched his heart. If he lost Serenity, then how could he live with himself? He was so sorry, sorrier than Serenity will ever know. He didn't mean such cruel words, it just was so sudden. One moment, everything was peachy then next the love his life is a liar and can't trust you.

How could he love someone who didn't trust him? Trust was all the flock really had without that they would be dead. Those words were harsher than Iggy intended. She would never be an eyesore, unless he couldn't take her beauty and grace anymore. A liar maybe, but she was scared and he couldn't blame her. He would remember din the beginning how long it took to make this girl love him.

It took several weeks and finally she was his. And both them couldn't be happier. All her life she's endured pain that he was sure was worse than flock has ever encountered. Trust couldn't be bought and sold, at least not for a girl like her. He clutched her tighter.

If she didn't survive this, Iggy didn't think he would either.

-+-

The rain didn't let up, instead it quicken. The flock was soaked and cold, Angel was shivering in her clothes, Gassy's teeth was chattering, while Nudge was trying to hold herself together by wrapping her arms around herself.

Max pressed the doorbell. After a peek through the curtains, Ella opened the door.

"Mom"! Ella's eyes were big staring at the latest flock members. Jade dropped to her feet on the ground, her finger in Iggy's belt loop. She stayed close to him for some reason she liked him a lot. He was good to his mother, meaning he was good.

Stepping to the side, Max revealed their injured member, her mom stepping around to get a better look. "Hurry, come in and out of rain". She hustled the flock into the living room, taking Serenity from Iggy's hands. Iggy held fast, not wanting to let his love go, but he had too, he knew he should but he didn't want to.

"Come on, Iggy. For Serenity", Max coaxed. Dr. Martinez was able to pry the injured girl out of his arms, and take her away to another room. He trudged over to the couch, his clothes getting it wet. Ella came back with towels, mugs of cocoa, and fresh clothing for the flock. They thankfully took it.

Iggy slipped the warm fabric over his drenched body. No one seemed to take notice that Jade was naked; everyone appeared too solemn and exhausted to care.

Jade was standing awkwardly away from the flock. She felt unwanted by them, she sensed a certain hate from these winged people and didn't know why. Then her green eyes landed on the tall, slender bird boy. He was nice, and for some reason she wanted him. Ella came by, and her eyes got big.

She was naked, and Jade wasn't aware that nudity was a problem. Ella offered her a light blue shirt, Jade took it like it was foreign to her. Then, she met Angel's eyes who nodded. Slipping it over her head, her eyes drifted around the room, now she looked like everyone else.

Crawling, she made her way next to the tall boy, plopping herself in his lap. At first, Iggy was startled and he wasn't the only one. The flock almost forgotten about her presence. Max's eyes narrowed to mere slits waiting for some sign of attack. With his fists clenched till they were white at the knuckles, Fang tensed.

Angel only hummed, taking sips of her hot cocoa. Gassy tightened his hold on the mug, and looked at the girl with caution. This was the girl that almost ripped his arm off. And Nudge lips were a firm line as she watched the kid in silence.

Ari had trouble cleaning him off; the kid wasn't _that _big of a problem. He felt confident enough to handle her if she got a little hungry. And as for Aric, he stared at her in awe as if making a big discovery. All of their eyes glued to the baby Eraser waiting for some attack.

But instead, Jade only climbed up Iggy's chest resting her head there. Slowly, his hands came up and he wrapped them around her. The little girl opened her little pink lips in a yawn. Iggy saw two little points protruding from her lips. Then, she closed her little eyes and drifted to sleep.

With his hands running through her curly hair, he sat in silence waiting for Serenity to return to full health.

-+-

After awhile Jade yawned again opening her eyes. Everyone around her was asleep, except for the boy she was upon. Iggy turned his head and smiled at her. "Hi".

Jade blinked, and then reached with her little fingers touching his lips. Her fingers drifted to her own lips, she tried the words out. "Hi".

The only words she's spoken were 'mommy' and now she wanted to try some other ones. She didn't know how to piece it together and she wanted it come out just right and for the boy to understand it fully.

She licked her lips and looked into those blue orbs.

"I'm sorry".

Iggy raised his eyebrows at the little kid, whose growing rate was amazing. Despite how many hours that pass, she looked around the age of five now. Would she keep growing at this rate, then wouldn't that mean she would die quicker?

Those were questions for another time. Serenity was still being treated and the doctor has yet to return. What was taking so damn long?

A hand patted his cheek, brining his attention back on the girl, "I'm sorry".

Iggy nodded, squeezing her little hand. "I know".

"Hi Jade" Angel was leaning over the couch smiling.

"Want to play barbies"? Jade looked from Angel to Iggy, offering consent. He nodded. "Kay" Jade said shyly. She slid off the boy and looked back one final time before departing to go play with the girl Angel.

"I'll be Barbie and you can be Teresa" he overheard Angel say quietly.

"I wanna play" Nudge jumped up, "I want my name to be Tiffany-Krystal butterfly. We should pretend we're going to the mall and we meet two guys, but their jerks so we…".

Iggy didn't want to hear it anymore.

"So" Max began her tired eyes quickly becoming intend. "You trust her"? Her thumb jabbed to the other side of room, meaning Jade.

"I-", he began, when he saw a flash of fabric.

Dr. Martinez.

She was washing her hands off and removing surgical gloves. Iggy was the first one off the couch, "how is she, can I see her?!" the he added calmly, "please".

The doctor sighed, meeting the boy's eyes.

When Iggy looked at them, he felt all the color drain from his face. His heart plummeting into a dark pit of his stomach.

-+-

**Review please and thank you. I had to stop cause I was listening to sad music making me tear up, *sniffle, sniffle*.**


	7. Marred

-+-

The woman known as met the pale blond boy. His eyes were fiery with his fingers coiling into fists. She pursed his lips debating how to say this appropriately and calmly.

"Iggy, right?" Her voice gentle and cautious as not trying to scare off an injured animal. The boy bobbed his head up and down in a quick motion. If she didn't speak fast enough, he would be on top of her. In that non-perverted way more along the lines of wring-her-neck-and-tell-me. The woman shifted her feet before breathing through her nose."Her injuries were severe; I did the best I could. One of her air sacs was damaged, and a vital artery was hit".

The boy went still as statue, his spine straight and erect. "She almost went into cardio arrest; I was able to stop it before she did. The best thing for her is rest, give or take a week at best".

She bowed her head, "and I mean a week, not three days". The woman's gaze drifted to the left, meeting his leader's eyes. "Can I see her"? Even if the woman said no he would go past anyway he could. Before the vet could speak, a dark blur ran past her.

"Wait"! The doctor called, but Jade ignored her. She had to find her mother, she needed to know if she was safe. Taking the distraction, Iggy dashed for the door following Jade on her heels. And he almost fell over the little girl, who stood frozen in the middle of room.

She was awake, peering through lidded eyes. Her face was as pale as death, skin complexion matching that of a first snow fall. Only the blue veins and her blue lips gave a hint of color on her weakened face. In her eyes, Iggy could see her begging to be saved as an arm cupped her chin and the other around her waist.

Feeling weak and useless, Iggy took a step forward when he heard the gun click. There, Omega stood with his perfect body wrapped around Serenity who was nothing but a limp doll in his arms.

"Iggy", her voice was raw and aching. The perfect tanned hand reached out brushing away a lock of hair from her sweaty face. The cold barrel of the gun pressed to her temple, then his perfect lips whispered into her. It was too incoherent for Iggy to comprehend, but he saw Serenity's eyes open. And she understood.

"Do it", Omega whispered, and then he moved his hand from her jaw to her throat. The gun directed at Jade, again he whispered the same words into her. With a trembling and weak finger, she coaxed Jade forward. "Jade", she croaked, "come".

"Seren-".

_Bang_

The shot was only inches from Iggy's head; he felt the air from the bullet fly pass his hair. With a look between the two, Jade took a step towards her mother. "This one actually has some sense in it", Omega raised an eyebrow. He smiled proudly, "now we can be a family".

Serenity's eyes flickered back towards the cerulean orbs that were piercing back at her. "Iggy", she cried again breaking his heart. He couldn't save her, he knew he couldn't. Then, she said something that pushed him to the brink of collapse.

"Don't follow", it was forced plea. A last token of her love to protect him what lay in store if he disobeyed her. Knowing for well, that he would most likely would. There in his horrible grasp even then she still tried to protect him, it broke what was left of his breaking heart.

Omega was perfect and he knew she would be gone, before he had a chance to save her. So instead, he focused on her lovely face and her eyes, her beautiful jeweled eyes that made him swell with happiness.

His field of vision came face to face with a black hole staring him straight into the face. "No", a weak moaned escaped her lips, "don't Omega, please".

The perfect mutant only offered her sidelong glance before Iggy felt fire explode inside his flesh.

Then, she was gone.

-+-

The distance it took to get from the school was short. She landed in heap at his perfected feet, Jade rushed to her mother's weakened side, she tried to get to her to get up but she was drained. Jade looked up at this perfect boy, and found him scary perfect. She buried her face into her mother's hair.

Omega nudged her body with his foot, pushing on her shoulder. Below him she was panting heavily, as if she had difficulty breathing. With eyes squeezed shut she waited for agony to come, she couldn't protect her daughter not even if she tried.

But instead, gentle fingers lifted her from the ground. He carried her into another room, doctors rushed forward and she shied away from them when Omega shushed her. With an angry glance the doctors departed, soon softness surrounded her aching body.

Pillows well pillowed her head, soothing some the aches in her body. His fingers went from her cheek to her temple, like a shadow Jade obediently followed, keeping close to her mother. Omega raised an eyebrow at her, "go".

Serenity's breathing sped up, "no, Jade". A weak hand reached out towards the little girl, when Omega noticed that separation would be difficult he disappeared for moment.

He returned shortly with doctors had his side. Jade was fighting when one put a hand on her arm. In an instant, her face transformed into a demonic scowl, around her eyes the skin darken and her pupils contracted to mere slits. Her eyes shine brightly while fangs and claws sprouted out, and she dived for the white men that were hurting her mother.

"Sedate this one".

"So young…and an Eraser".

With a young Eraser thrashing in their grasp, Omega sighed exasperated. He quickly sedated the young mutant, by sticking the needle in her neck. She immediately fell limp, her calm features returning towards her face. "Take this away".

"Mom", Jade cried weakly. Serenity merely glanced at her, she was beyond help now because she couldn't even save herself.

With tear-filled eyes she watched her daughter being dragged away leaving her with an angel of death.

-+-

Something hot was pouring around his skin, making it feel like he was on fire. He prayed Gassy didn't ignite anything near him like the last time when he almost lost his eyebrows, "Oh god, is he going to be okay", Nudge's voice was thick. Prodding and poking emanated from his flesh, making him wince.

"He well be", Dr. Martinez whispered intently, "Ella, hand me the alcohol". Oh, no it was going sting and he knew it. "Almost done, Doc?". Fang said urgently. Iggy could make out Fang's having boots smacking against the floor. It was so un-Fang like.

Then, he felt more burning enter his wound. He would have screamed if not for some drug pinning him to the ground. "Almost". The burning was followed by a snip-tug feeling. It felt weird and itchy to the pyro boy.

"What happened"? He could make out Gassy's timid voice. His small breathe stirring his hair. "First, Serenity, then Jade and now Max. What do they want from us?".

Max? Iggy thought confused. What happened to Max. It would explain Fang's anxiousness. "I don't know, but what if we're next, taking us down one at time till no one' s left".

"NUDGE"!

She went silent, the burning feeling dying away slightly. "There", broke the silence, "he's good to go, although he shouldn't walk on that leg for at least-".

Fang growled in frustration, "we don't have time for this. Wake him"!

A cool hand rested on his forehead, "he well, just a minute". Another low grow came from Fang's throat. Then, Iggy opened his eyes.

-+-

Gently a hand eased her shirt up, "O-O-Oomega, what…are…you doing". Serenity said between gasps, he only continued to ease the shirt away from her skin. The fabric tickled slightly but moreover it caused her wounds to ache once more. When she groaned, the perfect mutant hushed her.

In response, "I'm taking care of you". Serenity scowled at the perfect boy in front of her, "I don't want your help". He ignored her till the annoying shirt was removed. With a butterfly fingers he traced the scars on her side. Serenity flinched slightly, then her eyes opened wide.

Omega shifted his position till he was straddling her. His thighs at her sides, with only a bra as a barrier against her chest she shivered involuntary.

Again, the perfect boy traced the scar lingering two fingertips there for moment before Serenity felt it. A wave of pleasure and warmth rocked her body, as Omega pressed some unknown forced into her. It was mixture of pure joy and almost sex-like feeling. Her breathing sped up along with Omega's, both panting and sweating upon the bed.

Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head, before Omega removed his fingertips. Omega's head fell beside her in a heap as they tried to catch their breaths. In place of her scar were mere lines of the incident. After a moment, Omega raised his head looking deeply into her eyes.

"Better"?

She only nodded, not able to explain the wave of feeling that just took place. In fact she felt a lot better, only drained from the sudden force that healed and rocked her. Omega smiled, letting a finger glide over her lips before his own descended on top of hers.

"Good", he pulled back but not without licking her bottom lip first, "because next time I want you to be ready".

Serenity raised an eyebrow in questioning, "Ready for what"? In answer, Omega took his large warm hands running them up and down her arms. He took her wrists pinning them over her head, something about his skin contact made Serenity warm and tired. It was like some drunkenness has washed over her making her droopy and lazy. As his warm thumbs did circles over her palms, his warm lips smashed into hers.

The warm sensation spilling from skin felt amazing as if she was lying in the sun. _He must have gotten a new skill_. And like the sun, Omega brilliantly shined, blinding Serenity of everything, including Iggy. She was lost in the rapture of the kiss, bringing memories of a long ago when Omega would kiss her like this; loving and tenderly.

His hand traveled down her waist and for some unknown she bucked against him. She wanted him a part of her; everything about him was so warm and peaceful. Something she's been seeking all her life. Whatever that was radiating off Omega's skin was spilling onto her; she soaked in it his wonderful scent like a drug. It was mixed of peppermint and apples, and like a drug it was drowning her.

Drowning her in a sea of forgetfulness. She couldn't remember why she was here. Who she was fighting for, did she even have daughter. And in that kiss she forgot Iggy and only saw Omega.

-+-

When Serenity awoke she was alone in her bed. The room smelled thick and musty with scent she didn't like. When she looked down at herself, she realized she was naked.

She snapped awake with a gasp, and her eyes clouded in pain. Her head lolled to one side, a groan escaping past her lips.

Sheets ruffled with the movements of her legs, even such a movement as that cause an ache of pain throughout her body. While her eyes adjusted to got a better look at herself. On the crisp white bed were red stains and among other stains. She gasped in horror, then stared at her side was marred with bruises. However, the most prominent pain emanated from her lower region…on the inside of her.

Her heartbeat hammered against her chest. She licked her dry lips. The taste of blood made her want to gag and she spit to one side. It was mixed with something else. It was… unidentifiable yet knowable

She tried to remain calm but the chilling air blowing on her naked self only intensify what took place here.

She could feel her entire body stiff with soreness, but that's not what stuck most in her memory. His voice came drifting back into her mind as he…entered her again and again.

_After this he won't love you_

_You'll be nothing, worthless_

_But mine, you will be._

Her breath sucked in. The memories. They came in _fast._ And she had _no control_ whatsoever as she remembered being thrown in the room weak and vulnerable to fight back. And his scents…like a horrible drug.

She had to gather herself, but to do that she needn't to get dress, to hide her volatile parts. And the pain was so intense. She cried loudly, sobbing, hiccupping. It was all she could do to keep from ripping the skin from her flesh in disgust. In fear of having _things_ crawling under her skin.

She was... _terrified. _What if…_he really didn't want me?_

_Oh, I god I let it happened._

_I'm such a slut, I didn't even fight back._

_Did I enjoy it?_

_Oh fuck…_

An endless waterfall of tears fell down her face, _who would look at her the same?_

_With eyes of hate, disgust, or pity? _ _Or worse would they abandon me? _She never felt more alone or afraid. Afraid of never being loved by the one she loved the most. And the last thing he said to her was that she was an eyesore. Thus, her only place was here or was it?

_Oh god, it was so frustrating. Everything's so frustrating!_

God knows she couldn't live without them. It _wasn't her fault. _She didn't _want_ this to happen. She tried to imagine, _hope_ that they wouldn't abandon her, but it didn't help. Solitude was something she couldn't handle.

However, a doubt lingered in her thoughts because she _did _allow this to happen to herself. She didn't fight back hard enough or hardly at all. If she did, _none of this would've happened to her._ This new revelation brought more tears to her eyes. And she sobbed heavily, salty tears mixing with her blood.

It was her fault she let this happen to herself. She wasn't strong enough and never was. Her hands wrapped around her uplifted knees in hopes of hiding herself from the outside world. A world that held no place for her anymore. She wanted to wallow in herself pity, self loathing. She wanted nothing more than to die right there, but she knew couldn't. She had to survive no matter how she thought otherwise. She had to survive not just for Jade but for Aric as well.

-+-

**It was long so that's good, sorry about the well you BETTER KNOW…I wasn't in the mood in writing something cheesy as torture again. As for those against it…get it over it…I'm tired and I'm going to bed. It's three in the morning.**

**I don't care whether or not I get reviewed for this…but its nice to hear your opinions.**

**Sorry, I'm in a depressing mood..**


	8. Used

"Get off me," Nudge kept pushing Iggy back down upon the white mattress, but he refused to waste a second a longer. Each minute could jeopardize Serenity's and Jade's survival rate. He knew that Omega wouldn't kill her, but close to it.

"Iggy," Nudge placed a hand on his forehead which was running a fever. "You're in no condition to fly."

In protest, Iggy swung his long legs over the bed and stood. He swayed slightly and once more fell back upon the bed. "No," Fang said, "you stay here, _we'll _go after her."

Again, Iggy shook his head. He wanted to be there when he saw her, when he rescued her and when he said he was sorry. "No, no, no, Fang. Please," he begged, "you have to let me go with you."

He had his hands clasped together as if in prayer, begging her to let him go no matter how great his injuries were. Dr. Martinez kept applying anesthetic to his wound, swabbing it lightly as to not hurt him further. A nasty bullet wound merely grazed Iggy's thigh, but just enough to bleed plenty.

With a sigh, Fang said, "All right…" he held up a finger, before Iggy got ahead of himself, "but first we need to saddle up." he turned and faced Gassy, "you have any bombs ready?"

"You mean we can actually make more?" Gazzy gaped. Fang rolled his eyes, "yes" he said exasperated, he rubbed his temple as if a headached had erupted from his brain. He went to peer out the window and leaned his head against the cool glass.

They were about to venture on School grounds again, a place he didn't want revist for the third time because of Serenity's ignorance. So many problems emitted from this girl, and he remembers speaking to max not to long ago about the subject.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothng, just nothing," Max balled her fists on her lap._

"_It's her, isn't it."_

_She nodded, "it's just before we had problems, but not this many."_

"_She's done good too."_

"_What Fang, what good has she done?"_

_Fang was silient, "Then why do you let her stay?"_

_She sighed, "you know I hate that."_

_He quirked one eyebrow. "What?"_

"_When you awnser my question with a question?"_

_He just looked at her waitng for answer, "remember, when I said I might have another me, an Eraser Max."_

_Fang didn't comment._

"_Well, I just…I don't know, if I ever needed advice with control then I could go to her."_

_Fang nodded, "I get it Max, I do."_

"_Do you Fang, cause we've haven't been doing much saving the world, Fang. And that's what were supoosed to be doing."_

_He smiled while closing his eyes. "What?" Max asked annoyed._

"_Remember, what I told you before?"_

_She stared at him, "No."_

"_Saving the world involves saving people like her."_

"_Oh that, yeah I remember but that's not-"_

_Then, he kissed her softly to hush those worried lips. "Max," he pulled way, "it's okay". They kissed for several moments before pulling away._

And now Fang couldn't help if Max was right, was she worth the flock's safety for their own?

-+-

Serenity was in the corner of the room, when Omega came in carrying a tray of food. She cringed away from the light, huddling deeper into the wall. Omega set the tray at her feet; hesitantly he touched her buried head. She flinched from the touch, but then Omega transferred some of his warmth into his hand. It was soothing, calming almost and Serenity slowly uncurled from her ball of hopelessness. And immediately went into his arms. With his strong warmth around her he pushed more warmth into her skin, relaxing her tense muscles.

Soon she was looking better, a healthy glow emitted from her cheeks as if she tanned in the sun. Omega's arms unwound from her, and he took an apple from the tray, bringing it to her lips. It tasted delicious, like sunlight dripping upon her tongue with a tad bit of honey. She sighed in pleasure as she took another bite. All the while, Omega rubbed her back in small circles.

When she was through eating, Omega held out a hand. Serenity looked at as if it might lash out her again, and hold her down against her will. But something emanated from that hand, a sense of warmth and security. And something else; love. He loved her, she realized. She slid her arm into his waiting arm, allowing him to pull her up.

With the touch, the warmth strengthen and brighten filling her with a giddy, happy feeling. It was so bright, that she took parts of her away from the ones she cared about. However, Omega knew it would take more than just his contact to make her forget them.

He had other plan in mine, again he power flared somewhat stinging her. She yelped slightly, and in doing so wrapped his arms around her, shushing her. When he knew she was soothed, he hoisted her in his arms carrying her bridal style. He carried her away to forget those close to her.

-+-

The flock hovered just outside the school. Fang did a quick scan of the area, no one Eraser, Flyboy nor M-Geek flew out the building. There weren't even any cameras, but to be sure, he nodded towards Nudge. They did a quick recon while the other's stayed behind.

Iggy was being supported by Gazzy, as his leg seemed to be holding him down. The two had a bomb in each a hand, a wild grin plastered on their faces. Eager to drop one their latest and possible best invention known to man, they couldn't wait for Fang's return.

"You guys," Angel said, "what are you doing?"

One by one Gassy's and Iggy's fingers were peeling away from their bomb making it an illusion as if they were really go to drop it without Fang's permission. "Don't you dare, if Fang finds out and she well find out, you guys well be in big trouble, are you listening!"

Only their forefinger and thumb held the bomb now, Iggy sighed, "yeah, we're listening". Iggy put the rest of his fingers around it for Angels comfort who sighed with relief.

While they waited, Iggy did a once over the school, hoping to see Serenity come flying out to his arms. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. It never was. He found it odd that the security was so low here. No one enemy came out to defend this entire structure was Omega its only inhabitant?

That would make their little bomb ineffective then. It was meant for masses of enemies not just one. However, Iggy didn't let down his guard; enemy could be lying in wait for all he knew. So he braced himself.

Angel floated next to Iggy, "anything?" he asked. For a long moment, Angel wouldn't look at him starting at the square below that was the school. Slowly, she raised her head and fear again clenched his heart.

"What?"

"Iggy? What's…um…rape?" Her voice was small, but Iggy's anger was like a raging inferno. He clamped down hard on his jaw, biting his lip, clenching his fist tightly till you saw bone.

He let the bomb drop far below, Gassy's followed afterwards.

-+-

She was silent, almost afraid to speak. Anything could set him off, and she didn't want to feel like that again. Vulnerable, weak…worthless. She still felt worthless, but a second coming seemed to only make her more worthless. She let him carry her wherever he wanted her to go, as long as she wasn't hurt again. She shivered from the episode.

Omega to came to a pause at the end of a hallway looking left and right. Then, is body went rigid as if something hit him. Serenity flinched seeing the thunder clouds in his eyes . He looked up at the ceiling, pursing his lips. "Hurry," he muttered. And he went dashing towards the left.

As she bounced in his arms, Serenity could not help but shy her eyes away from those angry storm clouds. She wanted to know what was wrong, to sooth him so not lash out at her again. But maybe soothing was the thing he needed right now.

He came to halt at a large steel door; he kicked the door of his hinges with a thrust of his leg. The door went through the other side of wall across the room, Serenity could not see it.

"Stay," He commanded. Somehow she ended up on the floor so quickly that she didn't even notice. She nodded, not looking into his eyes. Before he left, he knelt down on one knee with arms open. She went into them like it was reflex, with his warmth flood through her. She was at ease, she sighed.

With a kiss planted to her forehead, he vanished in the next nano-second. That's when the building began to shake violently.

"Serenity," Max's voice echoed from the other end of the room.

-+-

"Idiots!" Nudge shouted, she was beyond fury more along the lines pure hatred and disbelief. "We tell you wait, wait for us to come back, and you blow up it up!" Air blew from her nose in angry huff with her chest heaving. "Idiots."

However, Iggy wasn't listening his eyes intent on the burning below. He knew he didn't strike Serenity; Angel made a great radar, if not a mind reader. Unfortunately, Omega happened to be with her at the time, so he missed him too. He balled his fists grinding his teeth.

"Do you know what you've- Hey, what are you doing? Iggy!" Nudge screamed.

But Iggy thrusts downward, wings tucked in so he'd enter the debris like an arrow shooting from heaven; pure and true. Something collided with his jaw, his head swung back. A snake went around his throat, coiled fingers wrapped around it and squeezed. His face turning blue.

"I shouldn't have killed you," Omega gripped tighter. With the flick of wrist, Omega flung the boy across the area. While Fang charged in next, but Omega disappeared slamming his knee hard into Fang's stomach. He began to descend quickly to the ground.

Omega looked around the flock, "next victim."

-+-

**Reviews are loved, sorry it took so long to write this and it's short : (, been a little busy and lazy. So enjoy…but I still like reviews.**


	9. Hatred

-+-

"Serenity?" Max slowly approached Serenity's huddled form, using words cautiously. "What happened?" She could see the bruises over her skin, some smaller than others. But they were everywhere on her arms mostly on her neck. Now that Serenity was clothed, Max couldn't catalog the rest of the damage, but she knew it was bad if Serenity was acting like this.

Max reached out slowly, crouched low to the ground with arms wide. "Serenity? She asked again, "what happened?" Serenity's eye were wild and frantic, Max remembers a similar look from long ago. What _did _Omega do to her? But Max didn't have time for this. "Serenity, we need to get out of here, can you do that? Get us out?"

Serenity pulled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Max bit her lip, she wasn't getting anywhere with this. It was slightly irritating. How dare that loser Omega capture her, who does he think he is? When she got out of her, Omega was in for a world for an ass-kicking. When her hand fell upon Serenity's shoulder, she screamed. " NO!" She scurried away from Max's reach, "please no."

With a sigh, Max looked around. It was bad. She was hurt bad, no matter how she looked at. "Serenity, C'mon we need to go." She reached forward again, "c'mon let's, go." Something flashed in Serenity's eyes, a fierce blue hue. The air around them crackled, and lightning sizzled off the girl's skin. "NO!" Serenity screamed again, the wind was picking up around them. Debris and paper swirled around the room, Serenity's skin glowed and she unleashed her power.

-+-

Storm clouds gathered from above, swirling into a mass of darkness. Light bubbled from cloud to cloud, long jagged streams of lightning jumped through the air one stabbed the earth. Omega narrowed his eyes as rain pelt his face, then he turned back to the building below him.

_Her_

"Omega!" Fang delivered a blow straight to that perfect face. Omega's head snapped to the right, his brow furrowed. As Fang drew back his fists for another go, slowly Omega turned his head. His skin glowed and the wound healed. Fang's jaw hung open. A cruel smiled crossed Omega's lip, "die". He grabbed the front of Fang's shirt, curling his fingers into the material and head-butted the avian-boy. Something cracked, and Fang's saw stars. Blood fell from only Fang's scalp, Omega was unscathed with a wicked grin on his face with eyes focused and intent. Fang's eyes clouded over, and Omega let the boy fall, fall, fall.

Nudge caught her brother in her arms that seemed to be out cold. Omega unfurled his wings into a full wings span, lightning illuminating his features. Gassy gulped, withdrawing another bomb and Angel was smiling as if the fight already was decided.

With another crackle of thunder, lightning shot down from the sky. A roar of light erupted from behind him, almost singing his wings. However, he was able to dodge in time avoid the blow. But where did it come from? From below? He stared at the facility.

_Serenity. Don't worry._

He turned back towards the flock, only to have another wave of thunder boom throughout the sky. This time the lightning had a target, slamming straight into Omega's chest. His perfect face away, blood matted his white soaked shirt. With clouded eyes his wings tucked in and like Fang he was falling only this time no one was there to save him.

-+-

"Max!"

"Iggy?"

Iggy's face was dirtied from the explosion of the light and the fall, he requested that Angel tell him where and how to find Serenity the minute he landed on the ground. He found both of the avian-girls in no time. Only something was wrong. Serenity was out cold, blood dripping from her head, eyes as if she's been crying and her ears.

He ran to her first, "what happened to her?" Taking her from Max's arms and setting her down gently on the ground. Max scowled.

"Thanks, I'm okay too,"

Iggy wasn't really listening, "what happened?" he repeated calmly.

With a sigh she said, "I don't know. Omega threw her in here and she started acting crazy, and then came the explosion."

So that's what that was, "what happened to her though?"

Max shrugged, "I don't know, after that bright light it sort of blinded me and then she was like this." Iggy only nodded, gathering Serenity into his arms. He knew what happened? Omega used her, hurt her, and broke her. He kissed her forehead softly, he loved her anyway he always would.

"Let's go."

While he unfurled his wings, both he and Max flew out of the hole in which Serenity created. "So what happened to Omega?" Max asked.

Iggy shrugged, when he did that Serenity stirred snuggling closer to him and clutching his shirt curling her fingers into the fabric and resumed sleeping. He sighed, "I don't know, he knocked me down, so I thought now would be a good time to go after you guys."

As they ascended higher, they could feel the rain pouring over them. Max looked around for the perfect mutant, "so, where is now." Omega couldn't see him either, but he spotted the others.

_He's dead_, Angel supplied.

Max and Iggy looked from one another, and then to Angel who was a white dot flying closer to them. When she was within ear reach she said, "He's dead, see." She pointed to the grounded, where a sprawled Omega laid out blood running from his chest. "Lightning, got him."

Iggy shook his head, "no, Serenity did." Again, she saved them even when she was weak and hurt. He brushed her hair away from her face. He loved her so much. He loved her strength, dedication and he loved that he loved her.

"Where's Fang?" Max was looking around for the dark boy, when she spotted him. Blood well over his forehead and his head sagged against his chest, "Fang!"

Using her super-speed, she was there in an instant taking him from Nudge. "What happened to him?" she was brushing hair away from Fang's forehead inspecting the damage.

"Omega head-butted him so hard when Fang punched him, Omega was really mad so he hit him pretty hard, and-," Nudge shut up, with Max's glare.

"Mommy," Jade was far below arms reaching to be picked up. Gassy stared at the kid for a minute before he dived for her. He swooped her up in his arms; she was light for being so big. She giggled in Gassy's arm, planting a kiss on his neck. But when, Gassy floated next to her mother she reached for Serenity. "Mommy, mommy."

Gassy shushed her, "mommy's sleeping, and she'll wake up soon, okay?" Jade sniffed, pulling back her little arms and holding onto the boy with blond hair.

"We should go back to my mom's." Max said flatly. She was still holding onto Fang, and the storm was building in power and strength. The wind picking up into a whirl wind, cold was seeping into their bones and if they didn't get home soon they wouldn't be able to fly in this weather.

Going home sounded like a good idea to them.

-+-

Dr. Martinez managed to bandage up Fang's head. He might have a slight concussion, but he at least his eyes were open. For once, Max was babying him. She didn't like it either, "anything else, _Fang_?" He smiled the crooked grin.

"Yes, please. More water."

"Right away." She turned away and when she came back she handed him the glass. Fang took it, his head propped on the couch. When he was finished he handed back to her. "Anything else?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Nah, just more of everything." He crossed his ankles and sighed.

Max scowled the way he loved to witness on her cute face. She went to fetch fruit and more to drink, only this time she sprinkled some water on his face. "Anything _else?" _ Fang was shaking his head, removing the water from his hair.

He gulped, "no."

"Good."

"So where's Iggy?" Max's eyes soften, jerking a thumb to the hallway.

"Taking care of Serenity." The others were busy hanging around. Gassy was playing dress up with the girls; he ended up being their butler. While Nudge was the princess, Angel the Queen and Jade the knight, they just chased each other in their ridiculous clothes. Aric hovered outside of Serenity's room, waiting for his sister to regain consciousness. When someone tugged his arm, "pre, pre." Jade begged him.

At first, Aric thought she was saying, "prey". When he realized that wasn't what she was saying at all, "prees pre." With one last look at the door, Aric complied. Sure he'll play; his heart just couldn't take the suspense.

Ari was somewhere outside, taking a nap probably.

-+-

They were seated on a double bed. Serenity pillowed on his chest, it took awhile to pry her fingers off his shirt. But now they were together with his head on her own. Again, she was her hurt because he wasn't there for her. He hoped that she would forgive him. He didn't mean it. And he was so sorry.

He rubbed his jaw over her forehead, taking in her lovely scent. The thought of that bastard touching her made his blood boil. No one would touch her that way again.

No one.

He managed to clean her up as well, removing her ragged clothing and putting on fresh ones. When he removed her pants, he could see the real damaged that was done. He clutched her tighter, dark bruises marred the inside of her thighs and among other places was dried blood.

As he rubbed her back in small circle a small moan came from below him. His rubbing stopped, he raised an eyebrow and looked down at the girl he loved.

Slowly, she raised her head looking around the room dazed. She blinked again, and rubbed her eyes when she turned her head to the chest she laid on her eyes got wide. They trailed up to his face and her mouth hung open.

Iggy reached out and closed it, smiling. "Hey, how're you doing?"

Serenity was speechless with this boy. He had such beautiful wings and lovely face, an Angel? She licked her lips, "who are you?"

Iggy's smile faltered, "Serenity it's me, Iggy." He took her shoulders, rubbing his thumb over the skin. Serenity squirmed away from him.

"Don't touch me."

_So, she hasn't forgiven me_. His eyes sadden, looking at the floor.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Serenity, I-."

"And quit calling me Serenity, who's Serenity anyway?"

"You are."

"You perv, where am I?"

"Dr, Martinez house I saved you from Omega?"

"Whose Omega and Dr. Martinez? What happened?"

Iggy looked her up and down, Serenity squirmed further away. "Whoever you are you better tell me right now! What are you some type of sicko?"

It explains the blood on her forehead. Somehow she gotten amnesia and now…

He held open his arms, "Look Serenity, you bumped her head and you've might of forgotten something's but no matter what I'm here and I love you."

Serenity balled her fists and gritted her teeth, "well, I don't love you and I'll never will."

-+-

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update this I had other things to do but reviews are ever so lovely so give'em all. **


	10. Memorized

**Again my bad for not updating as much, I have waaaay too many stories. Entirely my fault…**

**-+-**

It was like losing his sight again…only worse. He was losing his heart. He listened to those words from her beautiful lips and never imagined he would be hearing them. She saw the look in her eyes, eyes that held disgust for him even if she did have amnesia it still hurt. Hurt more than she will ever know. When she entered into their lives Iggy slowly opened up, even the flock noticed it. His feelings weren't so easily concealed with his fake smiles that never reached his eyes. But now Iggy was withdrawing again, resuming back to his old self. He loved her and therefore wouldn't cage her. You don't cage the one's you love, you don't hold them back from what they want even if it's the wrong thing.

So he sighed, smiling bitterly. "All right, I'm sorry that you to awake to this." He grounded out bitterly, "but you are can do whatever you want?" Iggy barely managed to get the words out. His chest felt it was going to implode in second, taking his heart with it.

The girl just stared at him long and hard, before she rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room. Iggy followed closely behind, matching his steps with hers. Carefully, not to scare or frighten her, but once they made it to the living room the girl froze in her tracks taking in the people around her.

A girl in blond and brown streaked hair paused, holding a wash rag in hand pausing in mid-step. She didn't miss the look the girl in blond and brown girl gave her. There, a dark haired boy regarded her coolly, his eyes never showing a hint of astonishment only his eyelids rose slightly. Another girl with dark hair and a dark skin tone opened her mouth to speak when two little dots ran forward clutching around her waist tightly. She saw a small blond boy raise slowly out of the corner her eye.

"Sister!"

Mommy!"

Both Aric and Jade said in unison. They clutched her tight while she held her hands up for a moment, with a confused expression on her face. "Um, who are you?"

The boy had a nice set of dark brown hair some bangs hung in his eyes, he turned his head up and his lips began to quiver. "It's me Serenity, your brother Aric."

"Why does everyone keeping calling me Serenity?"

"Cause that's your name." Iggy walked passed her, whispering answering her question.

"Up, up," The girl with brunette hair and green eyes said. Only Serenity watched at the tall, slender boy stalked past her. She narrowed her eyes at him, still not liking the way he held her. Something about it felt wrong, perverted.

She sighed, complying to pick up the little girl, "Okay, I guess my names Serenity…weird." She muttered, and then she looked at the girl with green eyes. "and who are you?"

Jade only smiled, planting a soft kiss on her mother's cheek. "You're daughter."

-+-

Max followed Iggy into the kitchen, Fang tried to follow also only to have Max urge him to stay down. When she reached her tall, slender brother she placed one hand on his shoulder. "Ig, what's up?"

Iggy wasn't listening instead he was busying himself with counter, pretending to clean. Again, his sister tried again, "Ig, what-."

"Nothing." He said curtly, cleaning off the counter and going for a dirtied dish.

Max crossed her arms, "Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's not," he was scrubbing the inside of glass a little too roughly.

"Well, why doesn't she remember anything?"

"Amnesia." He bit out bitterly.

"Oh, well if that's it than she should be okay, right?"

He only shrugged, "Iggy?" she reached out again turning him around. And when she saw the fake smile again, her heart plummeted even further when she saw that it looked a little mad.

"Iggy?" her strength leaving her voice.

"Yeah! Everything will go back, just like always cause my life so peachy!" Max was taken aback by Iggy's outburst, he was really upset.

"It will Iggy, give it time."

He went back to scrubbing, "she said she would never love me. "

"You don't know that Iggy, she will love you again, all you have to do his show her."

Iggy only sighed heavily, taking the next dish and scrubbing it softly, "yeah, show her, I'll show her." He muttered, although he sounded like a false promise on his lips.

"You can make her love you Iggy, she's loved you once."

"Not this time Max, I told her…she's changed."

Max only rolled her eyes, "where's the brother I know and love who would never give up on the people he loves, uh? Where's my little pryo."

_Dead, hurt, lost_, he thought but he didn't say it. He would never express such emotions to anyone; he couldn't if he did that it ruin what dignity he had left, if he even had that. It's what defines him, his shell that keeps only himself in and everyone else out. Well, except for one person and that person would never love him again. But, he knew he had to stay strong if not for himself but for the entire flock. The fight of an avian-hybrid was never over, as of now that yet another fight on their hands and he never felt so blind or lost in his life.

-+-

"So we have wings?" Serenity asked, and when she pulled them out she gasped. It took everything they had to suppress their giggles as a result of Serenity's face.

"Yep, but not just wings, but like a gift to control fire go on Serenity try it out." The girl who introduced herself as Nudge spoke and slurred her words so fast, it was hard for her to make them out. But, Serenity only snorted, as if she was nuts. While the girl with blond and brown streaked hair and the boy known as Iggy went into the kitchen, Serenity stayed in the living room learning all over again the names of the flock.

"You really don't remember?" Fang asked in a cool voice, as if to say she was lying.

"Nope, not a thing."

Fang again stared at her before looking over his shoulder as Max and Iggy spoke to one another.

"So what do you remember?" Gassy asked.

Serenity pondered for a moment, thinking of what she did remember. The only thing she could think of was a tall boy with white hair and faded eyes. She blushed as another thought entered her mind, but quickly banished it.

"Nothing, I don't remember anything."

"You sure?" Fang noticed the way her cheeks turned a bright red, she knew something. But again, Serenity only shook her head.

"Well, we're avian-hybrids that you know that can fly and trying to save the world from global warming and the school and evil scientist and-," Nudge ranted on and on, filling her in on what they do and who they are. None of which rang a bell in her head. She also told her of the birth of Jade and that she was once an Eraser, which was another thing she didn't know so Nudge explained that they were a lupine-hybrid only nastier and meaner.

"Hey," Ari barked.

Nudge threw him an apologetic glance and continued on, "and then we found you will Iggy did and you guys just connected and fell for each other-." She stopped short; Iggy was glaring as he came back into the room. His gaze at was on fire, flickering ever so often to her face Serenity'. Clearly, this girl was mad, she couldn't love him, why should she he was so…dull.

Iggy sighed, as if something hurt him and he dashed for the outside, unsnapping his wings and taking flight. "Where's he going? Serenity asked.

"For a flight." Max answered watching with sadden eyes.

"All right, I think I got it." came holding a flask in hand with a strange purple liquid. "This might help with her amnesia, taking about a sip a day, should help slowly gain some memories."

"Thanks mom, "Max beamed. While her mother tipped the flask in to a cup handing it to the girl, "there ya go."

Serenity just stared at it, "you want me to drink this?"

smiled innocently, "yes, it should help with your memories."

With a shake of her head, "uh-huh, I'm not drinking that stuff."

"But sweety, it could help you," Dr. Martinez nudged the drink closer to her lips. However, Serenity backed away, "no!" something about the liquid sent something through her mind, a flash of a white coat injecting a needle into a serum, the needle entering her skin.

She backed away in horror, running towards the door and like on instinct her wings unfolded taking flight into the sky.

-+-

With a flick of a wrist, he tossed the stone across the pond watching as it skipped over the water's surface, he sighed. He thought it was great to see, amazing even. However, without Serenity it just didn't seem worth out. He wanted to see things with her, watch her facial expressions while they both experienced the thrills and joys. But now that he would be seeing alone, he wishes…he tossed another stone wishing and wondering.

When he heard someone breathing fast till he saw her drop into the lake with a large splash. Serenity, was flailing in the water. Trying to lift her wings above her head, he sighed removing his shirt and jeans knowing that much to her disgust he didn't care what she thought of him.

He dived forth, swimming forward catching her in his strong, warm arms; she turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, when she started coughing sputtering as he practically threw her on shore.

She was shivering, her teeth chattering. "What were you doing?" Iggy roared, clear anger in his eyes.

"Trying to fly, since you freak of a family was trying to drug me!" Serenity yelled back.

He ran a hand through his hair, even though all he wore boxers between them, with a gentler tone he said, "They're not freaks, Serenity. They're your family too, just trying to help." He shrugged, turning away to pick up his clothes.

"Thank you." She whispered in a small voice, reminding him slightly of the old girl he loved.

He only shrugged, like it didn't matter.

She looked away, holding her arms close around her, teeth still chattering. "Umm.."

"What now?" Iggy said irritably, he turned and finally looked at her. Pausing when he saw the innocent expression on her face, no longer self-centered but the gentle caring one.

"Umm…sorry, about what I said with your family being freaks. There not okay? they seem great and-" she looked into his eyes, thinking how she must look like a big idiot ranting on and on while she shivered in the cold. "…never mind." She walked forward with her head down, not looking at him.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder, "it's okay". Iggy wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or her.

Serenity smiled sheepishly, "Well, anyway could you show me the way back or…?"

"Yeah, sure, sure. It's a long away though…" Serenity shrugged, she knew she could handle it.

-+-

Iggy was dried now, his shirt and clothes on once more. However, Serenity was still freezing, her shoulders shaking. The sun was already setting. "C'mon," he grasped her hand, urging her faster. His hand was warm she realized, and safe. She shook her head; he wasn't safe he was anything but safe. He was…she didn't know just couldn't trust him. That's' for sure.

He pulled her again, only pulled her down so his body covering her's. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Shh, someone's coming." The bush and undergrowth was covering them, as several man with rifles marched past them, they didn't look too friendly. When they were a safe distance away from them, Iggy's body lowered closer to her's his chest almost touching her breast. They stayed like that for a couple of tense moments before Iggy finally looked at her. "You okay?" she nodded.

He pulled her to her feet, mumbling, "sorry, about the-" he pointed to her dirtied clothes. Then, he turned away his hand leaving her's. Serenity followed, cupping her hand feeling the warmth that radiated off his hand wishing she could feel it once more.


	11. warmhearted

-+-

The night was settling over the land and Serenity was growing colder the minute. Her hands trembling and her body shriving. She almost bumped into Iggy as he paused. "W-w-what a-a-re y-y-you do-doing?" she asked, through chattering teeth. He looked around him, before turning and facing her.

"Serenity?"

She looked up at him; her arms wrapped herself as she continued to shiver. "Yes?"

In reply, he opened his arms, "is this okay?" He stepped closer; Serenity looked at him for a moment, before nodding. His arms came around her holding her close to his body; she let her head fall on his shoulder. He was so warm, so gentle. She didn't even care that he was probably getting excited from the closeness.

"Serenity?" She didn't even bother to lift her head, she was falling asleep. "Serenity?" his voice held a hint of panic, "don't fall asleep!" Her eyes snapped open, she stepped back shriving once more.

"S-sorry." His hand came from under chin lifting it. He only smiled.

"It's okay, but you need to get out of those clothes," his smile faltered at her shocked expression. "Only if you want to, only if you don't want to freeze."

Serenity looked down at her clothes, smiling sheepishly. "I won't look," Iggy added. She looked at him, as he turned away.

With shaking fingers, she took off her shirt throwing it over her head and slipping out of her jeans. She stood in her bra and underwear; her arms still close around her. "Now what?"

He withdrew his shirt, lifting it over his head. She took a step back when he handed the shirt to her, still facing away. She took it, draping the shirt over her which covered past her thighs but just above her knees. It was warm; his scent still lingered on the fabric as she sucked in the smell. It smelled great, like a fresh rain fall mixed with something else she couldn't describe.

"Could you hand me your clothes?" Iggy asked, still face away. Although, Serenity's gaze was fixed on his long slender back taking in his taunt and tense muscles, how they rippled underneath his skin as two large angelic wings spread from his shoulder blades. He was beautiful, how could she think he was dull?

"Serenity?" He turned his head over his shoulder, although his eyes never flickered to her face. She only nodded, gathering her clothes and placing them in outstretched hand.

He placed them on a low branch, letting the dry for a moment, "we'll have to stay here for tonight, who knows how far we are." Iggy wasn't looking at her when he turned away, his eyes on the ground anywhere but her face. Which was fine with her, she didn't know this guy, how could she trust him? Who cares if he offered his shirt to her? That meant nothing as far as she was concerned. She stuck out her chin, "fine."

With slender fingers he began riffling through his pockets in search of fire-starting tools, he sat on the ground flicking his stones and tools together hoping to get a spark. After what seemed like a fifteen minutes, not even an ember sprouted from his heated tools. He sighed, feeling stupid and defeated however his gazed flicker to the girl across from him, who was now huddled together her back next to tree watching his hands move. Again, he tried. "I can make fire right?" Serenity asked.

Iggy's hands froze, hovering over his work. Without looking up, he said, "you're supposed too."

"Do you know how I do it?" She asked, looking at her shaking hands. However, he only shook his head,

"No, afraid not." He resumed his work, rubbing vigorously.

Serenity stared at her hands, thinking warmth and fire which only reminded of how cold she really was. She shivered again rubbing her hands together feeling the warmth emit from there. She kept rubbing and rubbing, the way the boy Iggy did, when something glowed from her hands. It was a beautiful glow, not like fire but light. Warm, reassuring light…like Iggy.

However, the boy paid not attention to her. She almost bit her lip to keep from squealing with delight at her discovery. With wobbly legs, she stood, making her way over to the boy before collapsing in front of him. His eyes flickered to her bare legs than resumed back to his own hands. When he felt two cool hands cover his own, "Serenity?"

But, her eyes were close concentrating on sending her power through him. She knew it wasn't enough for just her to create it, she was too cold, too weaken. So it was up to him and his warmth and strength to create it. When the spark flowed from his fingers tips igniting the dry brush. Instantly, Serenity pulled away letting him blow on the brush till it became a flame. He added more wood and dead leaves, watching as the fire got bigger and stronger. A small smile splayed across his lips. "Thanks," he muttered, but Serenity only yawned. The fight was out of her in a rush, lack of cold and strength leaving her wilted like a flower. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell to the side in exhaustion.

Iggy watched as she fell into fatigue, taking everything he could not to go to her and gather her in his arms. When he watched the deep fall and rise of her chest, he knew that she was in a deep sleep. He gathered her clothes, setting them next to the fire to dry. He dug through his pocket finding a crumbled up a cookie and a smashed sandwich that he will saved for later. He would save them for another time, maybe in emergency. Once more, he looked at Serenity's sleeping form. Watching her steady, labored breathing, in and out in perfect sync. The fire light danced along her face making her even more beautiful almost like some sun goddess. She was beautiful, the long flowing hair that spilled around her. She needed it cut, but either way she was still beautiful. And just thinking that she would never love him again sent a ripple of pain through him.

He loved her; he loved her more than just her beauty. But Iggy couldn't fathom what Serenity saw in him. Looks? Intelligence? He couldn't think of anything else, but he did think of what he saw in her. Besides the beauty, she was caring and gentle and loving but at the same time she was fierce, protective and wild as the fire she created. Ever since he saved her from Omega, it like that fire went out replaced with a light so blinding that it made Serenity blind to reason and blind to him. He couldn't let Omega win, not this time. Once more he did something to her, taking her away her memories like last time. It was like déjà vu, and even in death Omega still found a way to win. Although this time Jade wasn't influencing her, she wasn't having two minds against her, it was just her. And she didn't want anything to do with him.

He sighed, wishing to just hold her once more. Of course, he loved her for her, but he also loved the fact that she was just as perverted as he was. They never truly went all the way, except that once but Serenity was blind. He wanted it to special for her too. Seeing what he saw, the joy on his face letting her know that she could never disappoint him, never. He was his other half, his soul mate whatever that was. She was his everything, even if he was her nothing.

With a shrug, he stood up knowing he couldn't disturb her. What the heck? She won't wake up, she's exhausted and tired, she won't know. He came around her lifting her shoulders and placing them in his lap. Not caring that her wet hair raised goose bumps on his skin. He figured if he was going to lose her, than he might as well get one good look at her face. Tracing the planes of her eyebrows, by running one finger down her eyebrows to her jaw line. Running a slender finger over the bridge of her nose to her lips. Before his finger, trailed up to her temple, brushing the wet hair from her face.

He let his thumb brush her eyebrow again loving the way her skin was only slightly flawless. He didn't care if she had a couple of freckles and one little pimple on the side of her face, underneath her ear. Something he would never notice due to her long her hair, how could he notice? When he was always looking into her eyes, eyes which now held disgust for him. Eyes that couldn't ever look at him the same again.

He blinked away tears, his face leaning in his lips inches from those pink, lush ones. His lips touched them, even though they offered no response. Lightly, he let his tongue lick the bottom before a quick kiss on her lips again. He pulled away; never to kiss those lips again. Never her soft lips underneath his kissing back passionately and full of lust. Never Serenity.

Her eyes were fluttering and when they opened, it took a moment to recognize the position she was in. She looked around, licking her lips, before she backed away. "What were you doing?"

"Serenity…" He held his arms open, "it's not what you think."

"You think I'm easy or something?"

"No, I-"

"Try to cop a feel?"

He was silent, staring at her with such dead eyes like the last flicker of a lightning bug as she tried to turn away. "Can't trust you can I? Here, I thought we could be friends, than you take advantage of me?"

"Look, you were cold. So I came over-"

"What? Tried to keep me warm? Nice excuse, but do me a favor and stay away!" Iggy sighed, watching as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine," he crawled back over to his side, gathering her clothes and tossing them to her. "You're clothes are dried." She caught them with ease. She looked at her clothes than back to the boy, feeling a tad bit of guilt for yelling at him.

But all ready his back was turned away from her. Quickly, she took off his white t-shirt and placed her warm clothes back on, but not once did he steal a glance to peek at her. She copied his position, back turned away from the fire and _him. _He heart changing slowly. _I will not fall for him, I will not, not, not. He's a perv, a big flipping hot perv. Oh, crap I like him. _ She fell back asleep with her heart hammering away in her chest.


End file.
